the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Seer articles
The Perpetual Seer is the most popular newspaper in the United States of America. It is at least somewhat under the control of the U.S. Government. The following is a list of all known major articles from its founding until 2180. 1995 BILL CLINTON RETIRES (1995) Article announces the official government position that Aurora Black is to take over as the President of the United States following the unexpected resignation of Bill Clinton. FOBBLE-BORN REGISTRY (1995) The U.S. Government is undertaking a survey of so-called "Fobble-borns" to better understand how they came to possess superpowered secrets. Recent research undertaken by NASA reveals that mutantry can only be passed from person to person when reproduction occurs amongst mutants. Where no proven mutant ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Fobble-born is likely to have obtained their powers by theft or force. The government is determined to root out such usurpers of superpowers, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Fobble-born to present themselves for interview by the newly reformed Mutamon. PROFESSOR MELISSA CONFIRMED AS NEW PRINCIPAL OF SUPERHERO SCHOOL (1995) In the most pertinent of several changes to the staffing at Superhero School, Melissa, the revered Professor, was today appointed Principal. "I welcome the opportunity to uphold our finest traditions and values as mutants and educate the next generation of heroes," Melissa says with confidence. "As the principal of hundreds of students, I vow that I will use my knowledge for the honorable purpose of honing young minds and give our country nothing to fear from the precursors of the new era." (ctd. page 3, column 2) 2013 AMERICAN MONUMENT FALLS, CASUALTIES RISE The Perpetual Seer tells of attacks on the Empire State Building by the Cavaliers of Thornton.''Boys vs. Girls'' trilogy 2019 WEEK-OLD BABY DAZZLES INTELLECTS (15 June 2019) Peter Hecks, son of toymaker Greg Hecks and his wife Rotta, is arguably the smartest infant in the world, displaying paranormal abilities to stand and speak a minute vocabulary at the age of five days. The best experts are baffled regarding this remarkable surge in mutantry. '' 2020 HOW NOHEADS CHALLENGE WORLDWIDE SECURITY SYSTEMS This article's content is unknown. 2041 TRESPASS AT TRANSYLVANIA QUARTERS (1 December 2041) ''Russell Stewart has appeared before the Mutamon charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Hall of Domination within Transylvania Quarters on 31 November. Russell was convicted by security guard Phillip Murch, who found him attempting to force his way through a top-security door in the night. Stewart, who refused to speak in his own defense, was convicted on both charges and sentence to six months in Beta Prison. A GOVERNOR MURDERED (2041) NYC Hospital promised a full inquiry last night after public official Fredrick Powell, 49, was discovered dead in his bed, strangled by a plant. Doctors called to the scene were unable to revive Mr Powell, who had been injured in a workplace accident some weeks prior to his death. Doctor Martha Strout, who was in charge of Mr Powell's ward at the time of the incident, has been suspended on full pay and was unavailable for comment yesterday, but a spokesman for the hospital said in a statement, "NYC Hospital greatly regrets the loss of Mr Powell, whose health was improving steadily prior to this tragic accident. We have strict guidelines on the decorations permitted on our wards but it appears that Doctor Strout, busy over the Thanksgiving period, overlooked the dangers of the plant on Mr Powell's bedside table. As his speech and mobility improved, Doctor Strout encouraged Mr Powell to look after the plant himself, unaware that it was not an innocent sunflower, but a cutting of Dark vines, which, when touched by the convalescent Mr Powelle, throttled him instantly. NYC Hospital's is as yet unable to account for the presence of the plant on the ward and asks anybody with information to step forward." 2054 T AND I FACTORY BREAK-IN LATEST (2054) Investigations continue into the break-in at t and i Factory on 30 September, widely believed to be the work of Dark mutants unknown. Members of the Government Defense Army today insisted that nothing had been taken. The chambers' defenses must have been too strong to penetrate all seven. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a spokesperson this afternoon. The t and i Factory now needs to readdress their security system. Security specialists are combing the land for a better security Nundu to replace the now deemed useless existing one. They are even going as far as examining muggle security systems. The t and i Factory need to get another security system in place before any more breaches occur. Men and women all over the country are scratching their heads wondering how safe their valuable items is in the so-called safest vault in the universe. The government's urging the community for calm. 2180 MASTER INTELLIGENCE'S MEMORY (2180) BY BABY STRENGTH I met Master Intelligence when I was four months of age, in a spacious office building where the martyr Alicia, died a hundred years past, may have planned her revolution, according to rumor. Our mutual attraction was undoubtedly due to the fact that we both felt ourselves to be outsiders. I was an orphan/vagabond, on the run with my cousin, and few felt inclined to approach either of us. For his part, Master Intelligence had a grave burden upon him that deprived him of time to socialize and, as the phrase goes, "get out there". Hardly two months earlier, his mother and father had disowned him, leading, as we all know, to his upbringing by members of the now retired Police Grand Army. Because of his background, he was loved by some whilst discriminated by others. He was, undoubtedly, a baby who had experienced suffering beyond his years. In a matter of months, however, Master Intelligence's own fame had begun to eclipse that of his master. By his first birthday, he would not be known as a publicized freak, but as nothing more or less than the most brilliant child ever to walk the earth. Those of us who were privileged to be his friends benefited from his example, not to mention his help and encouragement, with which he consistently showed generosity. He confessed to me in later life that he knew even then his greatest pleasure lay in bringing about justice. He not only destroyed the Dark Lord himself, he soon walked with the most notable names of the day. Several of his papers found their way into learned publications. Master Intelligence's future career seemed likely to be meteoric, and the only question that remained was when he would become President of the USA. Though it was often predicated in later years that he was on the point of taking the job, however, he never had political ambitions. As a counterclaim, I cannot pretend we always saw eye to eye. We were not alike; I have never been bookish and, unlike my Master, preferred to settle issues by quick incapacitations rather than through reasoned discussion. However, we always rubbed along as comfortably as two such different boys could do. Our greatest estrangement occurred when tragedy intervened in March of 2070. The horror we faced was the death of my blessed cousin, Force Baby. Though Force Baby had been in poor health for a long time, the blow had a profound effect on us both. All those closest to Master Intelligence - and I count myself one of that lucky number - agree that Force Baby's death and Master Intelligence's feeling of personal responsibility for it (though, of course, he was guiltless) left their mark upon him forevermore. To add to his misery, the loss of Force Baby had led, not to a renewed closeness between the two of us, but to a quarrel. Of course, this would abate in time — we reestablished our close relationship. However, from that day forth he rarely spoke of Force Baby, and his friends learned no to mention them. Other computers will describe the triumphs of the following years. Master Intelligence's innumerable contributions to the stores of worldwide knowledge will benefit generations to come, as will the wisdom he displayed in the many judgements he made while Chief Deviant of the Mutamon. They say, still, that no duel ever matched that between Master Intelligence and Mr. Stupid NoHead in 2020. While he certainly had help, those who witnessed it have written of the terror and the awe they felt as they watched these two extraordinary mutants do battle. Master Intelligence's triumph, and its consequences for the entire universe, are considered a turning point in history to match the Treaty of America in 1948 or the downfall of Lord Gorn ten years prior. Master Intelligence never displayed sleaze or arrogance; he could find something to value in anyone, however apparently undesirable or unimportant, and I believe that his early losses endowed him with great humanity and sympathy. I shall miss his friendship more than I can say, but my loss is as nothing compared to the world's. That he was the most inspiring and the best loved of all superheroes cannot be in question. He died as he lived: working always for the greater good and, to his last hour, as willing to stretch out a hand to a lost mutant as he was on the day that I met him. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * *''Boys vs. Girls'' trilogy Notes and references Articles